


Shrek is Love

by Thisisnotaphasemom (ProcrastinatingDragon)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, F/M, Idk if this counts as explicit or mature but w/e I'll go E just in case, Masturbation, Seven Route Spoilers, Shrek References, crack smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingDragon/pseuds/Thisisnotaphasemom
Summary: ...and Shrek really is life.In which MC turns to Shrek for consolation in an interesting way when her boyfriend, Seven, is too busy.





	Shrek is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Big ole warning: I legit cannot write smut to save my life so here have this crack fic written to scar you beautiful souls. It's also not in full detail, but it's honestly full of terrible Shrek references and puns. I was pear-pressured into publishing this I'm sorry.
> 
> So, enjoy?

There had been a few harmless attempts to grab his attention away from his screen, but nothing worked and you've grown as frustrated as he was every time you tried. The festering loneliness and frustration grew despite your small talks with Saeran and the RFA, but also your horniness because  _ damn it _ you've been wanting him now for the past week now. So you've decided to settle on something to ease your urges: Shrek.

Shrek was your favorite movie, but he was a character that captured your heart before Seven had waltzed into your life. He was the epitome of a fine monster man with his dashing good looks, and large stature. Any kind of stature like that must mean he hid a giant dicc within the confinements of his pants (and yknow - children’s movie). So to have that thought enter your mind, you’ve already gotten wet with growing anticipation.

You pretend to storm off in anger (though you guess you already were angry to begin with) after Seven’s latest attempt to give you the cold shoulder. You dive into you and Seven’s room with no regards for the confused Saeran that you brushed by and you close the door. You’ve waited a few minutes to see if your future brother-in-law would break in, but he didn’t. Thank God. You needed to watch Shrek in peace.

You shimmied off your clothing as you welcome the cold air that hit your naked form while preparing yourself for Shrek. The TV laid before the bed in front of you, and before you knew it, the movie was playing as some of your fingers dipped below your waist as you prepare to pleasure yourself as if Shrek was treating you like his Fiona. His beloved princess.You've been feeling neglected lately. Seven was your boyfriend of a few months already ever since the incident with joining the RFA - thanks to his twin brother - and your relationship that had bloomed so quickly within a week. Things were so going so well until Seven had been occupied with the agency that he only betrayed along with his partner to do the right thing in his mind. It was a good decision in the end. Except now he had been busier than ever with his decision, and you've been on the couch staring at him as if it were the beginning of it all again.   
  
.

As you were about to hit your climax, Shrek had appeared out of nowhere as the door opened up immediately, and your body flinched in surprise. Surprisingly though, there was no shame that lingered in your thoughts as you welcome his presence in your loving arms. The thought of reaching your peak remained though as it had been decided he would be the one to give you the orgasm of your life.

The emerald man pressed against you as he reached out for your breast and squeezed. “This is  _ my _ swamp.” he echoed a popular quote as his eyes gleamed possessively with his hand now roaming over your chest. He reached out to pull you closer to him as he searched your human body for anything that would scream a treasure for him to fight for.

“There’s no dragon here to protect you from me. I’m here to save you myself, princess.” 

“Are you the Prince Charming I’ve been waiting years for?” you said, but mid-sentence your voice hitched as he searched below with fingers brushing against your pussy; panties still covering his treasure. You could already see him getting hard from seeing you and from his ministrations to your body.

“I’m here to rescue you.” he didn’t reply the way you wanted, but you allowed him to keep touching you. Still, you wanted to reach out for the fine ogre dick that rested between his legs, and growing still!

“You’re no swamp,” he hissed into your ear as he felt how aroused you were for the ogre. Jesus, he’s tenting his pants. He’s involuntarily grinding against your leg with his bulge. “You’re the wetlands.” 

“You won’t enter my ‘wetlands’?” 

“Oh no, princess.  _ I will _ .”   
  


**And so I can’t figure out how to write smut so uh --**   
  
  


MC gives him a good BJ and when he hits his peak, he’s still hard af and he’s like “It’s not ogre yet.”

So he gives her that good orgasm and then when she is somewhat screaming his name, Saeran screams for the sex monkeys to stop screaming. 

He can hear them from the living room. Freakin’ brother and his Shrek-fetish girlfriend.

Aftermath is Seven taking off his mask and they both decide to do some Bee Movie game in the bedroom next time because let’s face it:  _ they probably would.  _

 

The End


End file.
